


Хорошее воображение

by Twinkle_star



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Role-Playing Game
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-25 00:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twinkle_star/pseuds/Twinkle_star
Summary: Разбирая вещи Вальтер находит имперскую форму. в которой он штурмовал Изерлон. Это открывает весьма заманчивые возможности...





	Хорошее воображение

— В прошлый раз, когда мы ехали после ужина в «Мартовском зайце», — сказал Дасти, развалившись на заднем сиденье автомобиля, управляемого автопилотом, — ты рассказал мне, что у тебя есть дочь. Какие еще тайны у тебя остались?

За окнами проносились улицы Хайнессена, все еще не до конца восстановившиеся после пожаров. Грустное зрелище, но дарующее надежду: на пепелище постепенно вырастали новые здания, краше прежних. Так же и новая демократия вырастала на месте старой. К счастью, сохранились и осколки прежнего. Например, ресторан «Мартовский заяц», где Дасти и Вальтер любили ужинать.

Вальтер ответил не сразу. Он помолчал, а после, усмехнувшись, наконец произнес:

— Я потомок Гольденбаумов.

— Что? — фыркнул Дасти. — Вот уж в это я ни за что не поверю.

Вальтер пожал плечами.

— Твое право.

Разговор, казалось, был окончен, но любопытство грызло Дасти изнутри, так что он не продержался долго.

— Как так? Расскажи, — потребовал он.

— Ты же сказал, что не поверишь, — возразил Вальтер, но все же продолжил: — Моя мать приглянулась императору, и, как водится, ее забрали во дворец. Но вскоре император пресытился ею, и ее вышвырнули вон. Она была уже беременна, но сумела скрыть это. Ее родители прекрасно понимали, что если при дворе узнают о ее беременности, то, скорее всего, убьют, и провернули хитрый трюк. Сказали всем, что уезжают, растрезвонили по всем соседям, а сами сняли крошечный домик на задворках столицы и там дождались моего появления на свет. Моя мать, увы, не пережила роды, так что, скрывшись с поддельными документами, дедушка с бабушкой вывезли меня в Союз. Конец истории.

Вытаращив глаза, Дасти смотрел на него.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что ты — сын Фридриха Гольденбаума?

— Да, — спокойно подтвердил Вальтер. — И имею побольше прав на престол, чем было у белобрысого выскочки.

— С ума сойти, — пробормотал Дасти. — Я сплю с наследником престола.

— Именно так, — ухмыльнулся Вальтер.

Дасти так и не смог понять, шутит он или нет, правда вся эта история — или всего лишь красивая выдумка, чтобы его впечатлить.

— Можно играть в то, что я — фаворит императора? — буркнул он, сдаваясь.

— Ага. Кстати об этом, — Вальтер наклонился чуть ближе, — знаешь, что я нашел, разбирая вещи?

Его дыхание опаляло кожу, и Дасти невольно сглотнул.

— Что?

— Имперскую форму. Ту самую, в которой штурмовал Изерлон.

— Ох, — Дасти не смог ответить ничего более членораздельного.

Вся кровь бросилась ему в пах. Он когда-то давно говорил Вальтеру о своих фантазиях, связанных с имперской формой, но не думал, что получится воплотить их в реальность.

— Жаль, что я не взял с собой свой мундир, — наконец сказал Дасти.

— Тебе-то зачем мундир? — удивился Вальтер, многозначительно подняв брови.

— И правда... — согласился с ним Дасти.

Вальтер привлек его к себе и поцеловал, мягко и нежно. И, отвечая на поцелуй, прижимаясь плотнее, Дасти точно знал: его возбуждает не то, что происходит сейчас, но то, что он предвкушает.

Дасти очень хорошо помнил, как он читал заметку в газете об одном офицере, который сумел то ли бежать из плена, то ли его обменяли на какую-то имперскую шишку... Это было неважно, все внимание Дасти захватило короткое упоминание о том, что имперцы насиловали офицера. Среди прочих пыток и зверств оно не особо выделялось, но Дасти зацепился за эту фразу и начал вертеть ее в голове. Может, именно потому, что пытки описаны были подробно, а это — одним словом. Неизвестность бередила воображение, и очень скоро Дасти начал фантазировать на тему того, как именно насиловали офицера. Фантазии были сладкими и стыдными одновременно, стоило бы прекратить и забыть, но не выходило. Чем дальше, тем более подробными и изощренными становились сцены в его голове.

Намного позже Дасти начал переносить эти фантазии на своих партнеров, представлял, отдаваясь, что он в плену и его трахает имперский офицер. Оргазм от этого становился ярче, но все же чего-то не хватало. И единственный, кому Дасти посмел рассказать об этом, — Вальтер. В нем можно было не сомневаться, он принимал Дасти любым и готов был дать ему все, что бы тот ни попросил. Возможно, форму он на самом деле нашел вовсе не ту, а раздобыл новую — сложно ли это было сейчас, после войны?.. Но это было совершенно неважно.

— Не имперский каземат, конечно, но выбирать не приходится, — усмехнулся Вальтер, застегивая наручники у Дасти за спиной.

Они стояли в его спальне, Дасти уже полностью разделся.

— Ничего, — ответил Дасти, облизывая губы, — у меня хорошее воображение.

— Не сомневаюсь, — хмыкнул Вальтер, отступил на шаг, рассматривая его, а потом вышел.

Дасти остался ждать.

У его и в самом деле было хорошее воображение. Он успел придумать себе долгие недели пыток и допросов, холод и сырость тюрьмы, жестокость имперских офицеров и, когда Вальтер наконец вернулся, затянутый в черную с серебром форму, натурально вздрогнул.

Вальтер молча подошел к нему, глядя в глаза, обошел по кругу. С каждым его шагом член Дасти поднимался все выше.

— Ты знаешь, что меня интересует, — наконец сказал Вальтер, глухо и резко, с имперским акцентом. — Ты не изменил свое решение?

— Нет, — Дасти сглотнул и задрал подбородок. — Я не сдам своих.

— Очень хорошо, — ухмыльнулся Вальтер. — Было бы жаль, если бы ты решил заговорить именно сегодня, когда я решил найти твоему грязному мятежному языку другое применение.

— Что? — словно бы в недоумении переспросил Дасти, внутренне ликуя.

— Не понимаешь? — Вальтер встал перед ним и нехорошо усмехнулся. — Сейчас поймешь. На колени.

Он с силой надавил Дасти на плечи, заставляя опуститься на колени, нарочито медленно расстегнул штаны.

— Используешь зубы — и я вырву тебе язык, понял?

Произнося это, Вальтер схватил его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— Не надо, — попросил Дасти, смаргивая навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.

— Я спросил, понял ли ты, — повторил Вальтер.

— Понял, — обреченно ответил Дасти, подставляя лицо.

— Умница, — похвалил Вальтер, похлопывая его членом по губам.

Поразвлекавшись так немного, он сдавил челюсти Дасти, заставляя открыть рот, и всунул член, глубоко, до горла. Дасти закашлялся, но Вальтер держал крепко, не давая отстраниться, и начал постепенно двигать бедрами. Его член скользил по языку, упираясь то в щеку, то в горло, и Дасти оставалось лишь старательно дышать да пытаться удержаться на ногах.

Наконец Вальтер оттолкнул его.

— Достаточно. Вставай.

Дасти встал — неужели это все? — и Вальтер тут же развернул его и нагнул.

— Ты ж не думал обойтись только ртом? Он у тебя, конечно, хорош, но и задница не хуже.

Дасти застонал, дернулся, но Вальтер держал его крепко. Выдавив смазку, он всунул внутрь сразу два пальца.

— Тебе не впервой так трахаться, а? — сказал он, резко двигая рукой. — Это у нас Рудольф извел всех гомиков в армии, а вы, мятежники, поди все под хвост балуетесь.

— Нет, — выдавил Дасти, чувствуя, как в заднице орудуют уже три пальца.

Жесткое шитье на рукавах царапало нежную кожу, добавляя реалистичности происходящему.

— Не все? — уточнил Вальтер. — Только ты?

И он хрипло рассмеялся, добавляя четвертый палец.

Еще немного, и пальцы сменил член. Дасти застонал, запрокинув голову, когда он вошел в его тело. К размеру Вальтера непросто было привыкнуть.

— Нравится? — спросил Вальтер, придерживая его за поясницу и натягивая на свой член. — Всегда знал, что все, что нужно мятежникам — крепкий имперский член в заднице.

Дасти промычал что-то, пытаясь возразить, но не слишком успешно: Вальтер начал трахать его быстро и резко, так, что большого труда стоило удержаться на ногах.

Вальтеру, видимо, и самому было не слишком удобно: чуть погодя он отстранился и толкнул Дасти на кровать.

— Ляг на спину, мятежная шлюха, и прими меня как полагается.

С этими словами он развел ноги Дасти, крепко держа за лодыжки, и снова ввел член.

Вот теперь все фантазии Дасти стали реальностью. Он лежал, распростертый, раскрытый, беспомощный, и его трахал самый настоящий имперский офицер. Контраст того, что сам Дасти был полностью обнажен, тогда как его псевдонасильник затянут в мундир, сводил с ума.

Сжав зубы, Дасти запрокинул голову, пытаясь продержаться хоть немного дольше, но тщетно: он кончил с протяжным, почти мучительным стоном. Вальтер сделал еще несколько движений и с глухим рыком навалился на него, изливаясь внутрь.

Спустя мгновение он поднялся, развел ноги Дасти, любуясь на то, как из его задницы вытекает сперма, а потом брезгливо оттолкнул.

— Я еще вернусь, мой маленький мятежный друг, — пообещал Вальтер, застегивая штаны, а после вышел, оставив Дасти одного.

Правда, совсем ненадолго. Он вернулся спустя пару мгновений, лег рядом и, перевернув Дасти, снял с него наручники.

— Тебе понравилось? — спросил Вальтер, растирая запястья Дасти.

— Да, — ответил тот. — Это было даже лучше, чем в моих фантазиях.

— Я рад, — Вальтер нежно поцеловал его и, устроив у себя на груди, накрыл их обоих одеялом.

— Ты обещал вернуться, — мурлыкнул Дасти, прижимаясь к нему и закрывая глаза.

Вальтер тихонько рассмеялся.

— Обязательно, — ответил он.

Серебряное шитье на имперской форме в соседней комнате тихонько поблескивало, отражая последние лучи заходящего солнца.


End file.
